


找回手感的一百种方法

by LilWhite



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, NC-17, NSFW, 酒店蒙眼play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWhite/pseuds/LilWhite
Summary: 当Stephen看到浑身湿透的Klay游荡在酒店走廊里，他选择冲上去把他拽回了自己的房间。得了吧，什么狗屁的一百种方法，能让Klay找回手感的办法不就只有Stephen一种吗。





	找回手感的一百种方法

**Author's Note:**

> 哎哎哎，前文后文都要接LOFTER的嘿。  
> 账号：Lil-White纯白

 

 

水蒸气逸出来热腾腾地扑了他一脸，Stephen的睫毛快速翕动，直到他足以分辨出水雾后的身影，他递上浴巾，庆幸对方好歹还留了一条裤子。

 

Klay的手绕过他递来的东西，无言地攥住了他的手腕，稍一用力，没有一点防备的Stephen随之前倾了两步，直直朝他靠过去。

他被水温浸热的手心裹得Stephen腕部发烫，抬眼对上那双黑亮的眸子，其中闪烁着些许内疚，它的主人还自以为掩饰得很好。

 

Stephen的手臂贴上了他的胸口，那不安的起伏明显的预示着男人想坦白些什么，却又无从开口。

 怀着些期待等了Klay半天，最终换来的沉默令Stephen忍无可忍地甩开他，反手把浴巾拍到他怀里：“拿浴巾，不是拿我。难道你想说的是最近命中率下降是因为眼神不好使吗？”

 

眼瞅着他准备扭头就走，Klay慌忙上前一步，扶住人肩膀：“停停停，别这样……我不该回来这么晚……还有，我可以解释……那些事情...”

肩头蹭上来的潮气弄得他一阵发痒，Stephen蹙起眉，人低垂下来的目光在小心翼翼地试探他的反应，以决定要将哪个话头继续下去，他不禁扬了扬抿成一条直线的嘴唇，但立马又摆出一副不为所动的样子：“算了吧，我有什么理由关心你晚归的原因，或者新找的哪个嫩模。”

 

轻易识破自家三岁小孩心口不一的把戏，Klay叹口气，将下巴压下去，略长却并不扎人的山羊胡须从他耳垂直蹭到侧颈，亲密的接触本就让Stephen的呼吸有些不稳，然后耳畔还招来一阵让他酥麻的低语：“不，你明明在意。并且，是那姑娘误会了什么，把它当真了。”

Stephen挡开他试图贴上来的唇，拉远距离，戏谑地回望他瞬显落寞的眼神：“Uh huh，那我们呢，也是个滚过床单就分道扬镳的完美误会呗。”

 

该死。Klay盯着他亮晶晶的眼睛，喉咙发紧。

他总是懂得用欲擒故纵将自己栓得死死的，这招就像他琥珀色眼瞳里还带上点儿古灵精怪的绿色一样迷人。

 

 

“别闹了，”Klay慢慢挪步逼近，他知道Stephen此刻想听些什么，“还有哪个小醋包能让我这么低三下四地哄啊，嗯？”

那条就是个噱头的浴巾被随意扔在地上，Stephen感受到了对面如炬的目光，他拔腿就跑。

 

 

 

 

还赤裸着上半身的Klay轻而易举地捉回了妄想在撩拨之后全身而退的Stephen，后者在自己的后背挨上床单的那一刻半笑半恼地嚷嚷：“Warriors当家巨星趁人之危啦！——操，不是，真的，我今天刚做过手臂力量强化训练！”

“那就闭上眼睛乖乖享受。”Klay抽走他脖子间那条的毛巾，借着Stephen仰起头索吻的功夫，把它缚在人脑后，恰好遮住他机灵的双眼。

 

Stephen因忽然覆上来的黑暗一愣，先是毛巾上男士洗发露的香味钻进他鼻腔，然后是属于Klay的雄性荷尔蒙的味道——视觉的短暂失去使他其他感官更加敏锐了。

 他凭气息摸索着向上完成那个绵长的吻，再度倒回床上，语气中是抑制不住的兴奋：“花样很多嘛，夜店小王子，我胳膊真的一点力气都没有了。”

 

Klay哪能听不出来最后那句话里隐含的悉听尊便呢。

 

 

俯身咬住那张仍挂着坏笑的嘴，发烫的唇与他相抵，舌尖狠狠入侵他上颚的柔软地区，引来他半推半就纠缠上来的舌头，激烈的搅动令些许津液顺侧颔滑下去，Stephen听见他们彼此交换着愈加粗重的鼻息。

 正吻到酣畅之处，他感到了对方的指尖轻柔的触感，正从自己喉结向下，一路拨开身上仅剩的一件蔽体用的浴袍，指腹上的薄茧摩挲得他直痒。

 

Klay的亲咬对象转移到了他的脖颈上，顺着游走的手指下移扯开腰部的束带，他已经在Stephen那血管分明的颈部用力吮出了斑斑点点的红痕。

 

彻底往两侧扒开那件浴袍时，Stephen还配合地抬了抬手臂，以便他成功地把它褪下。

紧接着，自己挺翘的性器被大手握住，熟练地抚动换来Stephen一阵低低的喘息：“嗯...你还没明白...为什么我...生气...”

 

茎身上的手短暂离开，Stephen的耳朵里传来他越过自己向床头柜里翻找润滑剂的声音，也许不太好找，因为他的回应听上去颇心不在焉：“因为...最近风口浪尖的女友绯闻？还是低迷——你应该不会因为是我跟Jonas去游的泳吧？”

 那双手覆回到他绷得紧紧的屁股上，Stephen顺从地蜷起腿，臀肉被掰开揉捏得升温，这温度直烧到他脸上，他开始体会到被夺去视觉的惴惴不安了。

 臀缝间涌入液体的冰凉感，刺激得他穴口收缩，紧咬住扩张而探入的手指，回嘴的低骂被呻吟占据了大半：“狗屁...嗯......我就...他妈...呃嗯...那么小气？”

 

男人在头顶轻笑了一声，接着温热感卷上胸口，胸前脆弱的两点被水津津的印记包围，Stephen变得敏感的感官使他难耐地扬起脖颈，挤入甬道的手指乘机往更深处扩展，他没有刻意压住开始变得黏腻的低吟声，凭感知抬手攥住了Klay的肩膀，骨节泛白。

 

 

到了换上真刀真枪的时候，Klay在他微微撅起的嘴角啃了一口，憋得发胀的性器仍不忘了缓缓进入：“我们得快点儿了，这样也许你到明天的训练之前还能多睡几个小时。”

Stephen闷哼一声，他恶意地舔舔刚刚被光顾的嘴角，用上带着点顽劣的语调：“快？你就是这么评价自己能力的......呃啊...操你的......”

 

后者不动声色地采取实际行动以惩治他时不时的恶趣味，茎身蹭过内壁，端头狠狠研磨着他再熟悉不过的敏感点，猛然加快的动作顶得Stephen一阵酥麻，被剥夺去的视力恰使他的大脑能专心致志地体会遍布全身的快感，久违的淋漓尽致让他们都无比怀念。

 

肉体撞击出暧昧的水声，他们交合得火热时，Klay感到自己肩上那只手连掐住他的力气都快没有了。

他挺身重重碾压前列腺，身下的人喉结滚动着，叫出了一声带上呜咽的颤音，Klay想象着蒙着他的那条毛巾下，那双被快感惹得泛红的绿褐色眸子该有多么好看，也许此刻眼眶中的水雾已经凝成泪水顺眼角流下，却无暇顾及，只能任由快到达极点的顶弄让他臀肉止不住战栗。

 

终于不堪蹂躏地缴械释放，白浊的精液粘连到两人结实的小腹上，Stephen的嗓子有些喑哑：“Oh，Fuck Klay...我今天训练要请假了...”

 

Klay赶紧取下那被汗液和泪水浸湿的遮挡物，轻轻用唇吻去那些泪痕：“但愿主教练不会因此弄死我。以及，my boy，到底为什么生气？”

 

浑身卸了劲儿的Stephen瘫在床上，淡淡哼了一声，他按着Klay的肩侧把他推倒到自己身边，用了些力捏捏他后颈使他集中起注意力：“我知道你能自己调整好，但也不能什么都不跟我说对不对——先闭嘴，不许说怕我担心，你大半夜湿成这样回来我就能放心？”

 Klay垂下眼睛，像是赔罪般给他按摩着肱二头肌，乖巧地听从小男友余怒未消的谴责。

 

“别老一个人承担那么多，等着我们一起去面对的事情多了去了——哎，你信我吗，你后天的比赛就能回归手感。”

 揉捏自己肌肉的手顿了一下，Stephen侧头去看他，灼热而认真的目光沐浴得他心上一暖：“嗯哼，我一直都信。”

 

他撑起身子，拍拍Klay圆润的肚皮，惹得后者不得不攥住他作祟的手：“走啦，大球星，该洗洗睡了。”

 

 

 

 

\---后文走lof---

 


End file.
